The invention relates to a fuel line structure in the cylinder housing of an internal combustion engine having individual injection pumps For each cylinder mounted in mounting openings in the cylinder housing which also includes fuel supply and return passages which extend through the cylinder housing and are in communication with the various fuel pumps For supplying fuel thereto and For receiving excess fuel therefrom and also to a method of Forming such passages into the cylinder housing.
In the printed publication of KHD DEUTZ, "DEUTZ automotive", in which the new DEUTZ engine series For commercial vehicles starting with 1992 are described, there is shown a cross-sectional view of one of the individual unit injection pumps which are designed as plug-in pumps with fuel Flow passages disposed in the cylinder housing of a multicylinder internal combustion engine which has a main fuel channel intersecting the mounting bores receiving the plug-in injection pumps.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide in the cylinder housing of an internal combustion engine, by simple measures, a space-efficient and relatively lightweight fuel supply means and to provide a simple and efficient method of preparing such fuel supply means.